


【娜俊】可拆不可逆 19

by lupicia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupicia/pseuds/lupicia
Summary: 我看我明天大概会重修一遍





	【娜俊】可拆不可逆 19

19

 

如果说，几天前庆功宴当天晚上还可以用酒精当借口，那现在呢，罗渽民靠得越来越近，甚至可以看清睫毛在投在眼下的阴影，呼吸也渐渐交缠，黄仁俊猜测他现在应该满脸通红，看起来好欺负极了。

像只被猫咪玩弄于股掌之间的无辜金鱼。

罗渽民也没有进一步动作，两个人面面相觑，空气都跟着凝固起来，只有电视剧还在继续播放着。偏偏还播到这部剧里为数不多的感情戏，罗渽民饰演的实习生被女前辈堵在茶水间表白，实习生性格闷，低着头半天没有回应，女前辈是个急性子，半天等不到回答，直接壁咚强吻。

戏外的罗渽民完全不同，真正被动的人是黄仁俊。

“你说你对着我的吻戏自慰过，要不今天就试试？”罗渽民出击，黄仁俊不知道说什么好，旧事重提除了丢人，怕是也没有更多的想法，第一回合黄仁俊败。罗渽民总忍不住逗黄仁俊，看他可怜巴巴的样子就觉得心痒痒，眼看着黄仁俊都憋出泪花，也怕真把人逗急了，才解释，“我是说试试，像演的那样接吻。”

不等黄仁俊反应过来，这次罗渽民直接亲上黄仁俊。和剧里的女前辈一样，把人固定在自己胸前一小片空间里，想逃也没有办法。

上次拍真人秀时候的吻还是温存的，轻轻地碰触，和那天的热巧克力一样。今天的罗渽民像是带着一股狠劲儿，黄仁俊没料到会变成引狼入室，愣神的工夫，对方的舌尖已经抵在牙关。“小兔子乖乖，把门打开。”黏糊糊的气音让黄仁俊浑身发颤，不知不觉变得顺从起来。吻逐渐向下，扫过脖颈，小动物一般在锁骨啃咬起来。

除了接吻带来的快感，更多的是对于失控的畏惧。

自始至终，先表白的是罗渽民，一夜情之后拉开距离的是罗渽民，突然出现在门前的也是罗渽民，没一步是黄仁俊主动迈出的。这种感觉说不出的难受，就像被牵着鼻子走，现在这人还居高临下，把人玩得团团转的模样。

对方的攻势不会因为黄仁俊心里的这点抱怨而减少。

Oversized的好处有很多，但这时黄仁俊只想问自己为什么偏偏穿了这么一件。罗渽民的手轻而易举探进去，毫无阻挡沿着肋骨描摹深刻的线条，在胸前和腰侧肆意游移。人一辈子掩饰不住三件事，黄仁俊认为是时候填上另一件。

无论再刻意忽略，身体的触感是真实的，酥痒从皮肤直达大脑皮层，令呻吟难以抑制从唇齿间泄漏。即便是死死咬住枕头的一角，快感还是铺天盖地，像是热带海边最肆虐的热带风暴，窒息般的毁灭性灾难。

罗渽民今天似乎也是打定主意，不管黄仁俊怎么示弱，也没停下手上的动作。

终于放过上半身，逐渐下移，手指搭在牛仔裤纽扣上。

“上次仁俊可是很享受呢，今天怎么这么不情愿？还是说本来就是不诚实的孩子，必须要开几瓶助助兴呢？”说话的工夫，下半身的遮挡也被除去，力量差距让黄仁俊根本没有胜算，只能自欺其人做沙漠里的鸵鸟。

关于那天晚上发生的，其实他并没有多大印象。酒醉带走部分的记忆，只留下第二天早上浑身的酸痛。

一边不肯服软，另一边当然继续加强攻势。

罗渽民稍微使了些力气，强行打开黄仁俊努力想合并的双腿，白日的放纵让他能更彻底欣赏隐藏的美景。白皙的皮肤柔嫩的皮肤，每一处对罗渽民来说都是诱惑，双手按压在腿根，大敞四开的姿势让黄仁俊拼命挣扎。

但终归不是对手，柱体被手指圈住，黄仁俊呻吟声陡然拔高。

接着是滚落的眼泪。

他自己都不知道怎么会哭，是快感还是失落。起初还是小声啜泣，在罗渽民抚弄上会阴时，变为难以自持的大哭。大概只是需要一个宣泄的途径，他全身都在罗渽民的掌控之中，没有一丝一毫和他的心意。有点像是没买到心仪玩具的小朋友，委屈伤心失望，黄仁俊觉得糟透了。

第一次是失误，是冲动，那现在呢，看起来罗渽民活像是把他单纯当成可以上床又不用担心会走漏风声的绝好伴侣。在黄仁俊看来，性和爱是不可分离的，他单纯的可爱，认为在没有确认关系前，至少罗渽民应该征得他的同意。

越想越委屈，黄仁俊越哭越起劲。

终于引起罗渽民注意。他从来没见过哪个成年人哭成这样，猛然意识到是把人逼急眼了。

从李马克庆功宴出的馊主意开始，就应该想到的，黄仁俊跟李楷灿不一样。李楷灿直率，天大地大老子最大，既然我喜欢李马克李马克也喜欢我，那就在一块完事。黄仁俊不同，心思细腻的人会长远考虑，明明已经是两情相悦，非要做足未来最坏的打算，为别人考虑最后忽略的是自己。

罗渽民是心疼的。

他起身把黄仁俊搂在怀里，不停亲吻额头。怀里的人还哭得一抽一抽的，看起来相当可怜。

“我也是普通人，就算是顶着你爱豆这顶帽子，追人道路上的长跑也总有一天会累的。”罗渽民在心里犹豫了几天的话，终于也忍不住和盘托出。“昨天晚上看到你打过来的电话，你不知道我有多开心。等这个答案等了有多久，我就提心吊胆过了多少天，催太紧怕吓到你，逃开了你又会像现在一样不安。”

要不是李马克接二连三的馊主意，要他跟着一起晨跑，半路再拐到李楷灿家，罗渽民怕是还能继续做缩头乌龟。

说白了，两个人都是胆小鬼。

也不知道哪里出了差错，搞成现在这个样子。

黄仁俊哭得更凶了，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸。罗渽民管不了黄仁俊身上没一件衣服，把他抱在腿上，什么道歉的话都哄着说，下辈子当牛做马这种都讲了几遍。黄仁俊眼泪还是止不住，像是装了水龙头一样稀里哗啦。

罗渽民没辙了，太难搞了，想举手投降的那种。

“罗渽民你这个傻逼，你倒是给我个说答案的机会啊。”黄仁俊抹着眼泪，骂着人也没什么威慑力。“我他妈答应你还不行么，你个缺心眼的狗崽子。”


End file.
